


The babies on the bus go wah, wah, wah

by orphan_account



Series: The Nursery Rhymes Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Louis, Crying, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title says it all :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Nursery Rhymes Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The babies on the bus go wah, wah, wah

**Author's Note:**

> All works in this series are inspired by a nursery rhyme or a childrens' song . All the works can be read independantly. Enjoy!

“Louis, hurry up, love. We need to go.” Harry called from where he was standing in the hallway, jingling his keys. A minute later he heard tiny feet running down the stairs, Louis was dressed in a shirt of Harry’s that made him look even smaller and yoga bottoms. Harry quickly helped his boy to wear his shoes, then guided him out of the house with a large hand on the small of his back.

  
Soon enough the Daddy Dom and his little were in a public bus with Louis on Harry’s lap. The boy was humming to himself, lost in his thoughts. Harry and he were going to the grocery store, they were using the bus service because Harry’s car was gone for some repair work.

  
“Daddy? Lou is a baby?” A tiny voice whispered in Harry’s ear.

  
“Yes, my darling. You’re Daddy’s little baby.” Harry told the boy in a soft but fond voice, looking down at him.

  
“Okie, Daddy” Louis replied, turning away from Harry, Harry pressed a kiss into the boy’s feathery, caramel brown strands. 

  
The sat in silence for a little while before Louis’ shoulders began to shake and loud sob erupted from him. Gasping, Harry turned the boy around in his arms.

  
“Darling, what is it? Are you hurt? Do you need something?” Harry asked in a frantic voice, rubbing his hands over Louis’ back in circles, desperately trying to console the crying boy in his arms. No, scratch that, wailing not crying. The little was screaming like a newborn, huge drops of tears falling down his cheeks, his face becoming redder by the second. Harry started to rock the boy in his arms. 

  
“Do you want your paci, baby?” the Dom asked. Louis shook his head wildly, still wailing loudly. The passengers on the bus were giving them strange glances. Harry decided to get off the bus, maybe walking around would calm Louis down. As soon as the bus stopped, Harry was scrambling out, Louis still bawling loudly. 

  
Louis realised that they were no longer on the bus and promptly stopped crying, hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. The Dom sighed in perplexity and hailed down a cab knowing that Louis would not talk till they were in the safety of their home. The grocery shopping would have to wait. Thankfully, the boy did not cry while in the cab and the two got home. Harry went straight to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle for the boy.

Sitting down the couch in the living room, Harry adjusted Louis in his arms so that he could drink from the bottle comfortably. He brought the bottle to the boy’s lips and saw him start suckling without any hesitations. Soon all the milk in bottle was gone and Louis had burped. Harry made the boy sit up in his lap, smoothing away his hair from his face.

“Now, tell Daddy why you were crying in the bus” the Dom said in a soft but firm tone.

Louis’ face turned serious and he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, “Cos Lou is a baby and babies on the bus go wah, wah, wah, Daddy.”

The Dom had to think about how to respond to this thought, he knew his baby quite well and understood that Louis would keep doing this every time he got onto a bus. Harry started speaking then, “That doesn’t mean you absolutely have to cry, sweetheart. You don’t cry without a reason to cry, don’t you? Was there any reason to cry, darling, except how babies go wah, wah, wah, in the bus?”

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry.” Louis said, playing with the buttons on Harry’s shirt. 

“It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s not mad at you. You have nothing to be sorry for. You just have to promise not to cry without a reason. But it’s okay to cry when you’re hurt, or upset, or you’re hungry or you need to go potty, okay.” Harry explained in gentle tone, walking up the stairs to Louis’ room.

The little boy nodded and yawned, signaling that he going to sleep soon. Harry tucked him into his crib, the small boy passing out as soon as he was laid down. Harry smiled down at him, and left the room after giving the sleeping boy a quick peck on the temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! leave a comment or kudo if you liked it. <3


End file.
